1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tags used to indicate the theft of merchandise.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: 3,942,829; 4,481,428; and 4,483,049.
The theft-deterrent merchandise tag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,049 has been used in stores to provide a telltale indication of attempted removal of the tag. Would-be shoplifters frequently do not have the time or the tools to safely remove such tags while they are in the store. However, these tags provide no indication when the merchandise together with the tag is removed from the store. However, after the merchandise containing the tag has been removed from the store, the tag can be safely removed at the shoplifter's leisure.
Certain theft deterrent tags can be defeated as by body shielding and other types of shielding. Certain tags containing resonant radio circuits can be deactivated by scoring or cutting through one or more circuit elements.